


Being Leader

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Series: Being Leader [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of events over the years that focus on Ohno and Aiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these over a year ago but had never finished them, because they are cheesy, at times melodramatic, and always self-indulgent. I guess that's what I like sometimes (PERHAPS ALWAYS). I'm using them, all together, to fill my "timeless" square at rainbowfilling. :D

After the show Ohno stood in a daze in a hallway while people walked by hurriedly in both directions.

He became aware of Aiba calling his name and turned to find those gangly legs eating up the space between them like he was going to pounce when he arrived. Instead he pulled up short and peered at Ohno through his fringe of wavy hair, looking worried. Ohno looked back with what he could feel was an expression conveying great emotion, although he registered only numbness.

Aiba clapped a hand on his shoulder, arm falling around him comfortably, and gave a heavy, exaggerated sigh.

"Leader," he said solemnly.

He then sneaked himself further into Ohno's space and leaned his forehead against Ohno's temple. "Leader," he said again, this time with a quiet certainty that warmed Ohno from head to toe. A quick press of lips to Ohno's cheek and Aiba was off, bounding away down the hall and shouting congratulations on a job well done to everyone he met.

Ohno smiled. Maybe it wasn't so risky after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these are set at a specific time, but this one is right after Ohno wins his game of janken with Sho and becomes Arashi's leader. <3


End file.
